1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the manufacture of a wire harness for automobile use. More particularly, the present invention relates to the manufacture of a wire harness for automobile use integrated with an interior panel of an automobile.
2. Description of Related Art
A wire harness for electrically connecting various electrical parts mounted on an automobile is attached onto interior panels of the automobile such as an instrument panel, door panel, roof panel and back door panel. Conventionally, the wire harness is attached onto the interior panels in the following manner. The wire harness, which has been supplied by a wire harness manufacturer in a single form, is attached onto interior panels by an automobile manufacturer. Then, the interior panels onto which the wire harness has already been attached are mounted on a body of an automobile.
The above work conducted by the automobile manufacturer takes time and requires much labor. Especially, in the automobile factory in which the number of electronic parts to be mounted on an automobile has increased recently, there is a strong demand for simplifying the wire harness attaching process to be conducted by the automobile manufacturer.
A problem to be solved by the present invention is to simplify a process in which the wire harness is attached onto an interior panel of an automobile body by an automobile manufacturer.